Xiaolin Showdown: Dani
by ICrzy
Summary: The Wudai Warriors are facing something new when their new friend is part of this myth that could cause her to die, how will the others feel? Will they be able to find another way and save their friend? Or will they have to say goodbye? RaiXKimiko OmiXOC


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! Only own Dani! Please review and favorite for more!**

Omi walked to his friends who were trying to beat the heat. It was a very hot July afternoon. Kimiko was under some shade laying on Raimundo, while Clay and Dani were drinking water trying to keep cool.

"Friends why not build a pool and keep cool?" Omi asked.

"Can't Master Fung is pretty angry from the last time we 'destroyed' the temple." Raimundo said.

Dani nodded, "Yeah Omi. We don't need him more mad at us." Dani said.

"If we even live through this heat wave." Kimiko said.

"Why does it have to be this hot?" Clay asked.

"Well it's the summer months and our planets axis is leaning closer to the sun, while the southern part of the world is facing winter." Dani said.

After she said that all eyes on her. Sometimes the young monks forgot that the new girl is just too smart sometimes. Dani sighed and went back to try to keep cool. Omi sat down and began pouting.

"I hate heat, it ruins everything." Omi said.

From no where they heard a sneeze. It was Dojo, he was all itchy and was sneezing flames. The young ones stayed away from him, didn't want to be more hot than they already are.

"Hey kiddos, a new Sheng Gong Wu in Toronto." Dojo said.

This excited the new girl, who is from Canada. She stopped seeing the serious looks on her fellow friends faces, she slowly laughed and got serious.

Kimiko pulled out the scroll to figure out what Sheng Gong Wu they were looking for, as Dojo became a larger dragon. The others climbed up on Dojo and took off.

"The Reversing Mirror." Kimiko said.

"This Sheng Gong Wu allows the user to reverse the power of anything that was directed towards it." Omi read.

Dani glanced at them, "Sounds like a real pain to find." She said.

Raimundo nodded, "I agree with newbie. A mirror, how common are they?" He said.

Dojo turned his head to them, "Be serious you two. Remember what you are trained to do." Dojo said.

"OK, I get it." Dani said.

They landed and all of them came together, "OK so any idea where the Sheng Gong Wu would be?" Clay asked.

All eyes on Dani, "Have any ideas?" Kimiko asked.

Since the secret of Dani being a living relative of Grand Master Daishi, there has been so much pressure on her. She managed to find five Sheng Gong Wu without any of the others and Dojo pointing it out with his rashes or colds.

Dani shrugged, "I-I'm not sure." She said.

Omi smiled, "It's alright." He said.

The group remained together, they walked down the sidewalk of the city. Omi was impressed by a lot of the things there, while Raimundo just laughed at him for nearly getting hit by a bus. Clay and Kimiko just sighed at the fact of the two, while Dani kept her distance. Dojo noticed it and slowed his pace.

"What is the problem kid?" Dojo asked followed with a sneeze.

Dani formed a small smile, "I don't know really." She said.

"Too much pressure is it?" He asked.

Dani shrugged, "Yeah that and well-um you know." Dani said being quite secretive.

Dojo nodded, "Kid are you worried about what these guys will think about after finding out?" He asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah they've become my best friends." She said.

"They won't hate you." He said.

The two picked up the pace to catch up with the others, the moment they turned the corner there was Jack with his ghostly pal Wuya.

"Jack, look over there." Wuya pointed.

Jack looked up, "Oh look the Xiaolin Losers!" Jack said followed by a evil laughter.

Dani and Kimiko rolled their eyes, "How original." Kimiko said.

"Jack Bots attack!" Jack shouted.

Dani watched her friends go after Jack, even though she was trained for this she just watched. Omi used his Wudai Neptune Water power on some Jack Bots.  
Raimundo used his Wudai Star Wind on some Jack Bots. Kimiko used her Wudai Mars Fire. Finally Clay used his Wudai Crater Earth. Dani watched the damage to the Jack Bots and finally watching Jack scream like a little girl, and run off.

The monks laughed at that and all of a sudden saw a mirror under a garage can. Omi picked it up and cheered.

"Easiest Sheng Gong Wu we've gotten." Omi said.

The mood slightly turned hearing a remembered voice, "Well hello there Xiaolin Warriors."

All of them turned seeing a familiar face. The face of Chase Young, his smirk sent chills down Dojo's back. He climbed up Dani who looked confused, seeing the dragon hide behind her instead of Clay.

"What do you want Chase?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh I am merely watching." He said with an evil smile.

Dani looked at him, she remember Master Monk Guan saying how bad of a guy he is. Kimiko stepped forward as did Clay.

"Why don't you just get out of here." Kimiko said.

"Yeah or are you wanting a battle?" Clay asked.

"Gu-Guys, shouldn't we just um go back to the temple. We have what we needed to get." Dani said.

All eyes on her, Chase had a grin. He knew every well what she wanted to keep hidden from the others, it was her deepest most dark secrets. Anyone knowing of it would just break her. Chase took one step forward and Omi turned facing Chase.

"What is your reason being here?" Omi asked.

Chase lifted his arm and pointed at Dani, all eyes turned to her. Dani's eyes widen, she looked at her friends who seemed confused. Then turned back to Chase.

"Dani? What games are you playing you snake?" Raimundo asked.

Chase lowered his hand, "Of course the child didn't tell you. Why wouldn't she, with something so dark and secretive its no wonder why you are so confused." He said.

The others were confused, "We aren't falling for any tricks you try to pull!" Omi shouted.

Chase laughed, "Oh Omi it isn't a trick. Your friend here has been keeping this deep dark secret from you, and its eating away from her." Chase said and thus continued to laugh.

Clay turned to Dani, she was shaking.

"And why should we believe a no good creep like yourself?" Clay asked.

"You don't have to." Chase said.

"We aren't going to fall for it! Dani, she is a true friend!" Omi shouted.

"Omi-!" It was Dani.

All eyes on her, she seemed like she couldn't breathe. Her throat so dry and so nervous to dare to speak. She looked up at them and licked her lips.

"Stop trying to defend me." She said.

"Dani?" Raimundo said.

"What he says is true." Dani said.

Chase began to clap his hands, "What an honest girl." He said.

Dani turned her attention to Chase, "Oh beat it!" She yelled.

Chase looked at her, "Such hate. I will be seeing you young ones later, until next time." He said and suddenly disappeared.

Dani looked down and suddenly noticed her friends crowding around her, asking questions after questions. Though she remained silent, all the way back to the temple.  
The monks questioning her even got Master Fung's attention.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Dani has been keeping a secret." Omi said.

Dani looked down, too ashamed to look up. She knew the looks on her friend's faces and she didn't want to actually see them. Maste Fung sighed, he knew fully well the secret but he didn't want to upset the things as they were. He looked down at Dani and padded her back.

"Young ones this is going to be a long story." He said.

They all sat down, Master Fung and Dani sat in front of the rest. Master Fung looked at Dani with a small smile and then turned to the young monks, who awaited the so called secret.

"It all begins with her birth. Daniella's grandfather, Master Ji of the Dong Tai Temple, noticed some signs regarding his granddaughter and a myth. This myth had something to do with Xiaolin Warriors and the Heylin." Master Fung said.

"That sounds like what's going on, Master." Kimiko said.

"Yes, as you know Daniella is the only known living relative of Grand Master Daishi. Her powers are unknown and these powers without being trained could cause chaos." Master Fung said.

"Why don't you know what her powers are?" Raimundo asked.

"Because Raimundo, her powers haven't been unlocked yet. They won't until the time is right." Master Fung said.

Dani looked down, "Easy for you to say." She said quietly.

"Daniella's grandfather came to me to help him with his theory of Daniella being apart of this myth." Master Fung said.

"Well what is the myth partner?" Clay asked.

"A powerful warrior will stop the Heylin power and bring nothing but light to the world, with that it might-." Master Fung stopped.

Dani looked down and made her hands into fists, Master Fung noticed it and sighed. The monks were wondering and asking, he got them to silent down for him to finish.

"With that it might kill the powerful worrior." He finished.

They all gasped, "What?" They shouted.

Dani closed her eyes and just kept her head down. Dojo looked down and had a frown, Master Fung sighed yet again. The others were so confused and sad but they turned to Dani.

"Master, why keep it a secret?" Omi asked.

"It was Daniella's idea. She did not want any of you worrying about her well beings and being sad knowing she could die when the time comes." Master Fung said.

Kimiko looked at Dani, "Isn't there another way without her dying?" She asked.

None that we know of." Dojo said.

"You knew?" Clay asked.

Dojo nodded, "Sorry." He said.

Omi looked at Dani, she shook her head and ran off. Raimundo got up and ran after her.

"Dani-!" He yelled and caught her arm.

She stopped and turned to him, tears sliding down her face.

"Don't run off." He said.

She stared and the floor and just hugged Raimundo tightly.

**Review and tell me if you want more!**

**What will happen next?**


End file.
